


Shirt Size:Junhoe

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, Cute, Fluff, Jinhwan is being Jinhwan, Junhoe is a sap, M/M, Mindless Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Unrepentant Fluff, fast paced, was it still a size kink if no sex is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: “Ah, hyung, why are you so cute?” Junhoe mutters under his breath, but Jinhwan hears it anyway.“What? I’m not acting cute.”“You’re not, but you’re wearing my shirt and you’re being so cuddly now.”





	Shirt Size:Junhoe

**Author's Note:**

> Tl, dr
> 
> i'm trying to search for more fics and au on twt when I saw someone tweeted about my prev fic and how she cried after reading :( i think it's her birthday a few days ago too and she wanted to read a fluff so here it is! a gift after making you cry! i can't do fluff so i'm sorry if it's not cute enough :( rushed and unedited too ugh im a failure
> 
> update: i think she already read this lol keep smiling everyone!

It's starting to annoy Jinhwan. And so embarrassed too.  
  
Jinhwan was watching on the living room, with a bowl of popcorn on his lap when Junhoe came in after his practice. Jinhwan greeted him with a nod, before refocusing back his attention on the television. The drama was starting to get intense, but no more than ten minutes, later, Jinhwan finds it hard to concentrate.  
  
Not when Junhoe's staring at him so hard, could feel his stare burn at the side of his face, even from where he's sitting on the other side of the long couch, Junhoe situated on the other end. It makes him feel so conscious of everything.  
  
The advertisements played and Jinhwan got up to refill his popcorn on the kitchen. Awkwardly, he walks, aware as Junhoe's eyes follow his every movement.  
  
"Stop staring at me.”  Jinhwan huffed when he got back, and instead of going on his previous spot, he slots himself beside Junhoe. “Is there something wrong?" He catches Junhoe staring and Jinhwan stares back, but it's way too intense for him to handle. Oh, the mighty Jinhwan could lose in this kind of game too, especially if it looks like Junhoe wasn't even aware of what he's doing, barely blinking as he scans Jinhwan from head to toe. Jinhwan averts his eyes, lowering it down so he could look at his popcorns instead.  
  
"Junhoe," Jinhwan starts, taps Junhoe's thigh when the silence persists, and his assumption was proven to be the truth after Junhoe visibly jumps back in surprise, clearly not listening to him.  
  
Having recover from whatever it is that's bothering him, Junhoe reaches for his popcorn, pops it on his mouth, before draping himself entirely on Jinhwan's back, arms snaking past his waist, locking Jinhwan in a backhug of some sort.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He feels rather than sees Junhoe nod, Jinhwan tensing up a little after Junhoe sighs on his neck.  
  
Jinhwan doesn't even know what's happening on the drama that he's watching earlier, mind too absorbed by their close proximity. Junhoe isn't really clingy, acts all shy and awkward when Jinhwan's doing it, but when he's in the mood to be one, Jinhwan is the one who's not ready for it.  
  
Jinhwan barely hears the door opening, so he was surprised when he saw Donghyuk entering the kitchen, but not without noticing him looking at them with his furrowed brows and confused expression.  
  
He's not one to complain about that. The members is aware that they're together, but seeing Junhoe all over him, his skinship on public display, is a rare sight. Or just them being this close to each other, because after all, even if the members approved of their relationship, Jinhwan wanted to take the affection and intimacy on a more private space. They both had been questioned by the legitimacy of their relationship, because they were either always bickering or assaulting each other, but on a few occasions that they're being like this, he knows that it debunks all the conspiracy theories that Jinhwan figures they all have about them.  
  
All of a sudden, Junhoe presses a lingering kiss on his shoulder, his shirt slipping off a bit to reveal his tattoo, and Jinhwan almost knocks the bowl off his lap. Having enough, Jinhwan places the bowl safely beside him with difficulty, Junhoe's heavy arm is a great obstruction, before peeling the latter away from him.  
  
"Why?" Junhoe whines, unrelenting of his hold around him, which throws Jinhwan off guard because since when did Junhoe became clingy and whiny? What's happening? Is he sick?

Jinhwan tries to feel Junhoe’s temperature, but it’s normal. So what prompts him to be like this?  
  
"Go wash yourself, you stink." Jinhwan lies, can't think of a better reason at the given moment. He successfully removes Junhoe's one arm, but when he's busy on removing the remaining one, the previous arm comes back on its place.  
  
"Hyung, I had a vocal practice, not a dance one."

Jinhwan stops on his attempts, before mentally face palming himself. "Oh."

 

* * *

  
  
"Junhoe?" Jinhwan hollers from his room with only a towel draped on his waist, having just finished showering. Junhoe is in the living room, spread out on the couch, probably exhausted after doing his exercise routine.  
  
"What?" Junhoe shouts back, but Jinhwan figures he's just using his normal speaking voice since he's generally loud. It's already noon, and Jinhwan hopes that all their neighbors are either out or awake, because they're not looking forward to receiving another noise complaint.  
  
Still, Jinhwan's too lazy to walk a few steps so he could talk to Junhoe properly like what a regular person would do, and so he continues screaming.  
  
"Why are your trashes in my dresser?"

“My what?”

“Your clothes! Did you accidentally mixed it with mine?”

He doesn't hear anything aside from a sound of something falling, and a loud groan. Jinhwan is about to call Junhoe again, but stops when Junhoe finally replies.

"I don't know?"

 _Weird_. Jinhwan shrugs and grabs on a shirt that is so distinctly Junhoe's, slipping into it before pulling out a pair of shorts that disappears under his shirt. He hangs his damp towel on the rack, feeling fresh and comfortable with the clothes he's wearing.

"Just wear them, I won’t mind!"

"I am--"

"Can you please stop shouting I can't hear through my headphones!" Bobby intervenes with a shout of his own, irritation clear on his tone.

"Sorry!" Jinhwan and Junhoe says in unison, giggling a little when he hears more grumbling from Bobby's room.

His merriment was cut off short with a knock on their door though, quite familiar with the action.

Maybe they're really going to receive that noise complaint after all.

 

* * *

  
  
"Jinhwan hyung!" Jinhwan's door bursts open, revealing a brightly smiling Junhoe, while holding a couple of DVDs in his hands. Jinhwan just glances at him before shaking his head a little, his fingers working as he scrolls through his phone, already used to the latter's dramatic flairs.  
  
Jinhwan is in a rather good mood today, and he didn't barked or thrown something at Junhoe to get out, so he is bewildered on why Junhoe still hasn't jump on his bed like what he would originally do.  
  
Curious, Jinhwan looks up, only to find Junhoe staring again.  
  
"Seriously, what's wrong with you for the past month? You're being weird."  
  
Junhoe snaps out of his daze, before his features softened, closing both his mouth and the door as he made his way towards Jinhwan's bed.  
  
"Hyuuung," Junhoe drawls out, places the DVDs on the table before crawling his way until he's beside Jinhwan who is leaning on his headboard, propped on his back with a pillow.  
  
Jinhwan, already desensitized with all the whining that he has been receiving often for the past month, only rolls his eyes. Junhoe's scanning him from head to toe again, and Jinhwan is way past being embarrassed by it now. He's starting to get irked because Junhoe won't tell him why he keeps on doing that.

Junhoe pulls him into a side hug, cuddling him as he throws his leg on top of Jinhwan's thighs, a satisfied hum escaping on his lips once he situated himself comfortably. Junhoe nuzzles on the exposed skin on his shoulders, rubs his hands on his arms, and Jinhwan figures Junhoe won’t let him go now so he finally tosses his phone away somewhere.

He doesn’t hear a resounding crack, so his phone is still safe.

Jinhwan turns his body so he could cuddle with Junhoe too, sliding down a little so they’re lying down comfortably. Their schedules has been so tough that they barely have time to rest, much less do this. Jinhwan loses all his pretenses and just lets Junhoe do whatever, smiling softly when Junhoe calls his name, affection dripping with the use of his nickname.

He's been called with that by others too, but whenever Junhoe does it, it’s different. It makes him feel giddy and warm and loved and all the things that only Junhoe could make him feel.

"Hmm?”

When Jinhwan detaches his face from Junhoe’s chest so he could look at him, Junhoe took this as an opportunity so he could dip down and kiss him. Jinhwan happily accepts it without much less of a thought, moves his lips seamlessly against Junhoe’s, unhurried and relaxed, like they have all the time in the world.

The kiss remained simple, innocent at most, and when it became harder to breathe they let go of each other, identical smiles on their faces. Then not so much of a full minute after, Junhoe is leaning down again to leave small pecks on his mouth, tingles Jinhwan’s lips with every brush of their lips, smiling wider when he continues to leave soft kisses all over his face.  
  
Jinhwan doesn’t know what Junhoe’s doing, or what he ate today to be this soft and loving, but he likes it and is not complaining about it.  
  
Jinhwan pushes Junhoe’s shoulders so he’s completely lying down, before rising up a little as he supported his weight on his elbows, looking down at Junhoe below him. Junhoe pinches Jinhwan’s warm cheeks, before he’s lifting his head so he could land a chaste kiss on Jinhwan’s smiling mouth.  
  
Jinhwan shifts his position so he could comfortably lie on his belly, keeping himself balanced, but when he looks back at Junhoe after he's done, he finds him looking at him strangely.  
  
Junhoe fixes Jinhwan’s shirt, pushes his sleeves up so it’s not slipping on his shoulders, but it ended up slipping again, the shirt being too big for him he’s practically swimming in it. Junhoe groans before pulling Jinhwan back in his arms so he could lie on his chest, burrowing his face to inhale Jinhwan’s hair that smells like his signature shampoo.  
  
“Why are you wearing my shirt again?” Junhoe whines, wraps his arms around Jinhwan tighter as if he’s trying to squeeze him.  
  
“Oh, this is yours? I saw it lying around here so I wore it. Seriously, some of your clothes are in my room now, you better get them before I ended up using them all.”  
  
“It’s fine, you can use them all. Sharing is caring.” Jinhwan shudders when Junhoe slips his hand inside of his shirt, as he proceeded to caress his back, his hand cold against his warm skin.  
  
Jinhwan eventually relaxes from the touch, had been sighing in content at the light touches, and even though Junhoe’s soft limbs have been replaced with hard muscles, Jinhwan still snuggles closer, curling up in Junhoe’s embrace.  
  
“Ah, hyung, why are you so cute?” Junhoe mutters under his breath, but Jinhwan hears it anyway.  
  
“What? I’m not acting cute.”  
  
“You’re not, but you’re wearing my shirt and you’re being so cuddly now.”  
  
Jinhwan pushes himself higher until he could land a kiss on Junhoe’s jaw, snickering a little when Junhoe whines louder.  
  
“See?” Junhoe grumbles, as he pinches Jinhwan’s sides. Jinhwan squeaks before laughing, deriving satisfaction from teasing Junhoe. “Since when did you become this cute? It’s killing me.”  
  
“You should have filmed that part and used it as an entry on the Killing Me Challenge.”  
  
“You think I should?”  
  
Jinhwan pretends to think for a moment, before responding with, “Nah, the CEO won’t probably be too happy with that.”  
  
“But you would.”  
  
“That, I do. And you’ll do anything to make me happy right?” Junhoe slaps Jinhwan’s back lightly in retaliation, but he doesn’t argue back. Jinhwan melts at the silent confirmation, and so he decides to stop on his teasing, taking pity on his man. “But really, what if I’m wearing your shirt? I’ve been doing that a lot.”  
  
“Yeah, and I’ve been all over you a lot too. I thought you’ll notice it by now.”  
  
“Notice what?”  
  
Junhoe seems to hesitate for a moment, probably suspicious whether Jinhwan’s still teasing but still answers in the end. “That I like it whenever you wear my clothes?”  
  
A beat and then silence. He could feel Junhoe squirm under him, uneasy,  and then something clicked in Jinhwan’s mind. Realization has Jinhwan moving away from Junhoe, sitting up as he looks at the man below him.  
  
“You like it? Why?” Jinhwan asks, genuinely curious on the reason because he can’t truly understand. Junhoe’s stares, Junhoe's clothes magically transporting itself on his closet, the way Junhoe scanned him sometimes, and how he acts different finally makes sense. Jinhwan however, didn’t think that it’s associated with his choice of clothing, which happens to be often Junhoe’s.  
  
Junhoe looks more embarrassed, nervous smile on his face. Jinhwan leans down, waiting for the man to answer, holding the collar of his shirt up when Junhoe’s eyes fleet over the wide opening. How come Jinhwan doesn’t realize it earlier when Junhoe has always been this obvious?  
  
“It makes me feel like you’re really mine.” Junhoe mumbles, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but Jinhwan did hear it and now he could feel himself blushing.  
  
“Yours? How so?”  
  
“I don’t know too. I just feel it. It’s cute. You’re cute and sexy. Don’t you know how much it affects me whenever you walk around wearing my clothes that were way too big for you? It also makes you look like you’re not wearing any shorts underneath and I may or may have not imagined you, not actually wearing anything but my shirt.” Junhoe rants, frustrated but his face is flushed, pausing a little, before pointing an accusing finger on Jinhwan’s shoulder. “Look, it’s always slipping on you too! It’s basically swallowing you whole, you look so cute.”  
  
Jinhwan is that sure his face is so red, as he fixes his, or rather Junhoe’s shirt, conscious after hearing his explanation. He doesn’t know on what to say about that, but Junhoe is thankfully not done ranting yet.  
  
“It’s showing your tattoos too, and you know how much I love those. I’m always tempted to cover it with kisses instead. I love it when you’re wearing my shirts, I love your tattoos, I love you, I love--”  
  
“I love you too.” Jinhwan timidly peeks from under his lashes, halting Junhoe’s tirade with his confession. Junhoe was struck dumb, his jaw hanging which makes him look almost comical, and despite how embarrassed he is too, Jinhwan just had to laugh.  
  
“Love you.” Junhoe sounds breathless when he says it, which is ironic since it’s Jinhwan who had his breath taken away at how sincere it sounded.  
  
It’s Jinhwan’s turn to whine as he slumps back on Junhoe’s chest, hiding his extremely hot face from the latter. Junhoe’s laugh reverberates on Jinhwan’s ears, the sound cheery and contagious  and he soon found himself laughing back.  
  
When their faces returned to normal temperature and Jinhwan finished on revisiting the times Junhoe had behaved differently in the past, confirming that yes, he was glaringly obvious about it, Jinhwan sits up again, but not without leaving a kiss on Junhoe’s clothed toned chest.  
  
Junhoe is looking at him questioningly, gulping when Jinhwan intentionally leans forward, revealing his collarbones and a part of his chest, this time, making no effort to hide it, using the newfound information for his own gain.  
  
Jinhwan clears his throat and Junhoe peels his away on his chest to look at him, obviously embarrassed from being caught. Jinhwan smirks at him, earlier shyness going down the drain.  
  
Jinhwan toys with Junhoe’s chest, draws mindless pattern on it, acting coy as he connects his eyes with Junhoe’s.  
  
“To be honest, I kinda don’t agree with the cute part, but yeah I’m definitely sexy.”  
  
“You are.” Junhoe answers, almost dazed, as he continues to ran his hands on Jinhwan’s back, leaving goosebumps on where his hand had touched.  
  
“And what are you gonna do about it?”  
  
“Kiss you?”  
  
Jinhwan smiles wider, satisfied with the answer. He leans in even more until he’s practically breathing against Junhoe’s lips, leaves a few distance between them. “Do you even have to ask?”  
  
  
They kiss, made out and a whole lot of other things, and Junhoe forgot to say this but one of the main reasons why he loves it when Jinhwan wears his clothes is that he could easily remove it on him.

* * *

  
  
Later, when Junhoe was called in the headquarters to talk about his plans for iKONTV’s last episode, he confidently says,  
  
“Make them wear my clothes.”  
  
And when they asked him why, Junhoe just smiles back, refusing to explain and let them know that he only has Jinhwan in mind when he suggested that.

**Author's Note:**

> and since junhoe can't be that comfortable wearing jinhwan's clothes, he'll just wear jinhwan's boxers since it's big hehe iykwim btw, based on a jpn magazine i think? well, all the members said they like their s/o to wear their clothes but,,lemme have this lol


End file.
